


Their Perfect Princess

by CaptEdKenway



Series: The Sexual Exploits of Erica, Derek and Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Clubbing, Derek and Stiles are kinky, Erica is lonely, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with some plot, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, The boys wear leather, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Derek Hale, part of a series, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica wanted some action, and she knew she could get it at The Den. She was dressed to kill and ready to snag some man candy. And if it made her forget for a little while just how truly lonely she was, all the better, right? But is she prepared for the two men who catch her eye? Will she enjoy a night of no-strings sex or leave feeling even more empty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Perfect Princess

 

Erica stepped into the dark room, all leg and sass and a killer smile on her blood red lips. She loved this place, the atmosphere and heart-thumping music mixed with the sights and sounds of utter debauchery – it got her blood going. She stood for a second and let her eyes scan the room. It was mostly the social area, this floor. There was the bar on one side with a long, well-polished wooden top and glass shelves lining the back storing the various bottles of liquor. She took a moment to let her eyes roam over the bartender in appreciation. He was tall, wide shoulders with a mop of dark hair. He was chatting with a couple as he filled two drinks, a smirk on his face as he deftly handled the glasses.

The other side held various types of seating, some tables and chairs but mostly lounge chairs and couches. People were sitting or kneeling, chatting and drinking. Some ate from the small buffet table. Erica watched as an older man dressed in a suit and tie fed small bits of food to a woman who was sitting on the floor against her legs. She was naked as the day she was born and obviously had eyes only for the man seated next to her. Erica found her eye caught by two guys in a corner love seat making out. The older one was a big guy, a bear of a man. Incredibly built with tattoos on both arms, dark hair and a beard, he wore a tank top and jeans and was caressing a younger man sitting in his lap. Too old to be a twink but much younger than the bigger man he was lanky looking with dark blond hair. Erica watched for a moment, enjoying the view and finding her libido beginning to notch up again.

She was here for some no-strings fun and knew she’d be lucky tonight. She always was when she came to The Den. The Den was a BDSM club that also catered to swingers. It was basically a free for all type club but with a very selective membership. Members were vetted intensely and as a result, unlike most clubs of this sort, single men were much more common. And that suited Erica perfectly since she herself was single.

She made her way over to the bar and smiled at some of the appreciative looks she received. She was wearing a black halter-top corset that zipped up the front and perfectly highlighted her ample cleavage, and had it paired with a frilly blood-red mini skirt that bounced around her as she walked. Black lame thigh-highs and her stilettos finished her look. She wore her blond hair down, the waves cascading around her shoulders. While some would say she was dressed like a hooker, Erica loved it, loved the way dressing like this made her feel. Deep down this was her true self, not the business-casual admin she was during the day. Hell if she had the money she’d buy a club just like this and live the lifestyle 24/7.

As she leaned over the bar and caught the bartender’s eye she scanned down the bartop to see if there were any single looking men who might want to play a little bit. She loved anything and everything, whether it was a quick make-out session in a dark corner or playing in the dungeon. She’d top or bottom, she loved doing both. She noticed two men down at the other end leaning causally against the bar and talking to another bartender. She couldn’t help the little noise that escaped as she took them in. They were both gorgeous. One was dark and built, nice wide shoulders and artfully shaped stubble. The man next to him was more lithe but still looked muscular with bed-head hair and a smirk on his face as he twirled a stir stick around his drink. He laughed at something the darker man said and Erica let out a sigh, they were probably a couple. The dark haired man turned to look at her but Erica had turned away to speak to the bartender.

“What can I get you gorgeous?” He asked with a smile as he leaned in a little into Erica’s space. God he was cute, she thought. Too bad he was working. She gave him her cheeky smile and flirted a bit.

“I don’t know, surprise me? Something with spiced rum in it,” she said, squeezing her arms tighter under her to plump her boobs up even more. The bartender nodded his head and winked at her as he moved off to grab a clean glass. He began pouring various liquids into it before grabbing the nozzle to the sodas and sprayed what was probably Sprite into the drink. He topped it off with a toothpick of fruit before handing it to her.

“There you go, a pretty drink for a pretty girl. Let me know what you think,” he said, turning his charm up even more. Erica smiled at him again and licked her bottom lip before tipping the glass back a little. There was an explosion of flavors as the liquid hit her tongue and her eyes widened a little. “Oh my god, this is good. Probably dangerously good,” she laughed. She’d have to be careful drinking these, she’d end up drunk as hell with something that tasted that good.

Before he could respond the bartender was called for and he offered a nod of his head as he moved off to help someone else. Erica took another sip and moved to turn around and scan the lounge area when she was suddenly being book-ended. Looking to either side her smile ratcheted up when she saw the two men smiling at her.

“Well hello there boys, having a good night?” She asked, her voice sultry.

“Well I guess that’s all gonna depend on you pretty girl, you looking for some fun?”

Erica looked over Mr. Bed Head. Up close he was definitely built. Not as much as his partner but she had a feeling if she poked him in the gut she’d break her nail. She pulled her toothpick of fruit out of her drink and began to nibble on it as she took in dark and deadly on the other side of her. His eyes were incredible, a gorgeous shade of green rimmed in brown with specks of other colors. He was dressed all in black – black leather pants, heavy boots and a black Henley. He had a wide leather cuff around one wrist with what looked like a Celtic ornament embedded in it. Bed head was also wearing leather pants and heavy black boots but had opted for a deep maroon dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see a tattoo poking out on the inside of his forearm.

Erica was a sucker for guys with tattoos, especially those that were artistic. She let herself run a finger up his arm, pulling his sleeve up and revealing more of his tattoo. She smiled at him before turning to his partner, then seductively sucked a piece of fruit into her mouth and groaned a little.

“I’m always looking for fun, and if you two are providing it then you may have just made my night,” she said, winking at them. “I’m Erica, by the way.”

Dark and deadly leaned in slightly, inhaling her scent before looking over to Bed Head. “I’m Derek, that’s Stiles. Care to sit for a second?” When Erica nodded both men offered their arms and Stiles took her drink for her, then led her over to a small couch back in the corner where there was a bit more privacy. As they sat someone came over quickly with two more drinks for the men and set them down as both thanked the woman by name.

Derek took his beer and took a long drink, while Stiles picked up his Jack and Coke and swirled it. Erica sat between them and couldn’t help but preen slightly. Both men were looking her over and the way they were doing it was hot as hell. Any other time it might’ve been kind of creepy, but they both looked at her like they were a couple of starving wolves and she was a plump bunny rabbit.

“So, do you boys come here often? I do and I’m sure I would’ve noticed you before,” Erica said, taking a drink and letting the fingers of her free hand dance over Derek’s thigh. Stiles had a lock of her hair in his own fingers and was twirling it gently.

“Mmm, yeah we do, but we’ve been out of town for a while. We just got back and decided to come in and play,” Stiles told her. “So what are you up for? Dungeon play? Something else?” He let go of her hair to slide a finger down her chest in the valley of her cleavage. Derek had leaned in again and was running fingers through her hair and down her shoulder.

“Mm, not really dressed for the dungeon tonight, was looking for some action though. You boys game?”

Derek groaned behind her and Erica let her hand come up and trace over his jawline as he began to run his nose behind her ear, eliciting a shiver. Stiles’ eyes darkened a bit and he smiled, pulling her other hand up to nibble on her fingers.

“What’cha think Der? Think we can make her happy tonight?”

Derek caught the other man’s eyes and smiled. “Oh I think we can give her exactly what she wants, and then some.”

Erica shivered again at the look of lust in Stiles’ eyes and the way they talked over her. It was turning her on really badly and she squirmed a little.

Derek began to place small kitten kisses along Erica’s neck, sliding her hair away from her neck so he had better access. Stiles still had her hand and sucked a finger into his mouth, tonguing it before sliding it back out.

“Let’s get the practicalities out. Say yes or no,” he said.

“Being tied up?”

   “Yes.”

“Sex?”

   “Fuck yes”

“Sex in front of others?”

   “Yes.”

“Any toys?”

   “Anything without an edge.”

“Condoms or not? We’re both clean.”

   “Not. So am I.”

"Do you use the color system?"

   "Yes"

“What’s your safe word?”

   “Hilary Clinton.”

Derek stopped sucking a mark into Erica’s shoulder as Stiles snorted and then choked. He let out a laugh while wiping his mouth.

“Oh my god, ‘ _Hilary Clinton_ ’?”

Erica just grinned at him. “Yep, figured it would kill the mood quickly enough to get out of the situation.”

Derek laughed behind her, “That’s awesome. I think we’re gonna have fun with this one Stiles.” Stiles ran his hands up Erica’s thighs as he leaned into her and ran his nose and mouth under her chin.

“Let’s go play little girl,” he whispered to her.

Stiles stood in a graceful fluid motion that belied his lanky state. He offered a hand to Erica who took it eagerly, letting him pull her to her feet. She could feel Derek rise up behind her, crowding her, hands on her hips while Stiles stared into her eyes with an intensity she hadn’t been subjected to before. But the way he looking at her, like he was looking into her soul and imagining all of the ways he was going to debauch her, was turning her on so completely she felt like she was going to combust any second. No man had ever looked at her like this. It should be scaring her, or at the very least creeping her out, but instead it made her feel something she’d never felt before – _wanted_. Like she was the very thing that could keep this man alive. It was liberating.

A small side smile curved his lips as he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. Derek had run his hands up her sides to just below her breasts while peppering her shoulders with small, open mouthed kisses.

“Ready my love?” Stiles asked.

Erica could only nod, anything else would probably come out as a whimper. As the two men moved to her sides, each taking a hand, Erica couldn’t help but feel a small sense of dread. She had a feeling after a night with these two she would be ruined for men and find herself even more lonely as she tried to find someone more permanent than a fling at the club. Stiles kept a hold of her hand as Derek moved ahead of them and had some kind of wordless conversation with Stiles. Stiles, for his part, just nodded and Derek let out a smirk as he made his way to one of the rooms.

As Stiles led Erica down a short hallway they passed one of the many dungeon monitors, both men greeting each other by name. Erica found it comforting that they knew each other and it helped reinforce her gut instinct that these two men were on the up and up, despite the lack of her vetting them.

“Think we might have fun in this room, you ever been in it before?” Stiles asked. Erica shook her head, she’d never played in this section before, only in the main dungeon downstairs. This area was usually more private with smaller viewing windows rather than the glass walls some of the scene rooms had.

Derek had already gone in and was presumably getting the room ready. When Stiles opened the door and motioned for Erica to go in ahead of him, she did so with a shiver. She was already feeling herself going into her headspace, which was weird because it usually took some doing to get there. The lights were off and instead there were tons of flameless candles lit and flickering all over the room. It wasn’t a large room, but it had a sense of space to it. Three of the walls were lined with mirrors, reflecting the candle lights and giving the room a surreal feeling to it. It was a little hard to tell but it looked like the room had been done up in a medieval theme. There were heavy, dark red curtains hanging from the corners of the room against the mirrors and a heavy wrought iron chandelier hung from the ceiling. More of the flameless candles filled it and Erica couldn’t help it when she shivered again. There was a few pieces of sex furniture, a spanking bench, a set of stocks, a St. Andrews Cross and various eye bolts littered the walls and floor.

There was a roughly hewn table off to the side lined with toys – a paddle, some floggers and various other implements of ‘torture’ lay on a piece of burgundy velvet, waiting for their master to use them. Stiles made his way up behind her and ran his hands up her bare arms.

  
“You ready?” He whispered. Erica nodded eagerly but when Stiles gripped her tight for a second, she made sure to actually say it. “Yes, yes so ready. Green light all the way.”

There was what sounded like a low growl and Erica whipped her head around. She hadn’t seen him but Derek was leaning against the corner in the darkest part of the room. He looked like a predator waiting for his prey to step out from under their hiding spot, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Stiles began to unlace her corset in agonizingly slow motions of his fingers. He was making it part of the seduction, a slow stripping of her barriers. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel.

When he got to the bottom he let the garment slide off of her onto the floor and let his hands roam up her bare stomach to cup her breasts. She opened her eyes when she felt Derek at her front. He’d moved so quietly she hadn’t heard him move from his spot in the dark. His eyes were dark, dilated from lack of light and arousal. He wasn’t touching her, just leaning in to her neck and cheeks. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he inhaled, little puffs of breath ghosting over her. Behind her Stiles kept running his hands all over her, never quite hitting areas like her nipples, just teasingly near them. It was the single most erotic thing Erica had ever experienced.

Derek was looking at her again and Erica thought she could get lost looking into his eyes. She let out a slow breath as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, a strangle rumbling sound coming from him. There was a quick look over her shoulder to Stiles and then she felt Stiles’ hands move down to her to hips, fingers finding the zipper to her skirt and deftly pulling it down. The silky fabric slid down her legs to pool around her feet and Erica heard the intake of breath from Derek. If she thought he’d looked predatory before, he looked positively dangerous now. She stood there in her sheer black panties and thigh-highs and heels while Derek drank her in. His nostrils were flaring and he began to sniff her again, this time working his way down her body until he was crouched in front of her. He leaned in slightly, nosing in her crotch a little before he brought his hands up her thighs.

When Derek gave her a kitten lick high on the inside of her thigh she let out a whimper of pleasure, her head dropping back onto Stiles’ shoulder. Derek slid his hands down her legs, taking the stockings with them. He ran his thumbs up over her ankles before lifting each foot up just enough to slide her heels off. He pushed all of the clothing off to the side and out of the way. Erica let out a moan when Stiles had sucked on her earlobe while one hand was back to cupping a breast and the other was fingering along the inside edge of her panties. Derek began to kiss and nibble his way back up her legs and over her stomach. By the time he was standing up again both men were working on her neck, sucking and kissing the skin until it was red.

“She would look so beautiful with my mark Stiles,” Derek said in almost a whisper. Stiles let go of her neck to look at Derek. He could see how enamored with the girl he was, how much Derek wanted her. Stiles reached out from behind to grab Derek’s hand before bringing it up to his mouth. Erica watched as Stiles sucked on one of Derek’s fingers. “I know babe,” he replied, and when Derek leaned in over Erica’s shoulder to kiss Stiles deeply Erica couldn’t help the sharp spike of arousal that hit her as she watched the two of them kiss.

“Fuck that is so hot,” she said, a little breathless. When Derek pulled back he looked at Erica as he ran a hand up her neck to cup her cheek. He then pulled her in and captured her mouth in a scorching yet somehow almost chaste kiss. Erica decided right then and there that she could die happy. It was the most incredible kiss she’d ever had and she could only imagine what going further with him would be like. Again, she had a feeling she was going to be ruined after tonight.

“You okay Erica?” Derek asked, having pulled back a little. There was a little furrow to his brow, he looked concerned. Stiles’ hands had slowed and were resting on her hips as he nosed into her hair. Derek was running his thumb over her bottom lip as he asked.

“God yeah. Just couldn’t help but think you two will ruin me for men after all this is over.” The slight hitch in her voice was the only sign of distress but she wanted to get back to feeling good. Derek made that weird sound again, and this time she could tell it was coming from his chest. It was really weird. At the same time she felt Stiles tighten his grip on her hips, as if he didn’t want to let her go and she saw the two men make eye contact again.

“Do you want to stop?” Stiles asked, hoping she would say no.

“Not a chance big guy,” she laughed. She let herself reach out to touch Derek, running a hand down his chest. He was rock hard and probably had abs of steel. Stiles chuckled into her hair as he ground his hips into hers a little. Derek had grabbed her hand and turned it in order to press a kiss into the inside of her wrist. “I’m yours to ruin,” she said breathlessly.

Derek stepped back from her before turning to the small table of toys. He grabbed a pair of padded leather cuffs and began to unbuckle them. He came back over and with a raised eyebrow asked a silent permission of Erica. She eagerly raised both wrists to him, watching as he gently wrapped them around each wrist and buckled them. They were snug but not uncomfortable and he left them unconnected for the moment. Turning back to the table he grabbed another pair of matching cuffs and repeated his movements, but this time on her ankles. After he buckled them and checked their tightness he began to kiss his way up her legs, his fingers trailing after his lips. He was down on his knees and pressing kisses into the insides of her calves and knees while his hands roamed up her thighs. Erica let her neck bend to the side to give Stiles better access as he renewed his assault on her throat and the tops of her shoulders while his hands teased under her cleavage.

She felt Derek’s fingers roam up over her hips before snaking inside her panties and pulling them down slowly. He looked up at her as he slid them off, his eyes dark and lustful. He leaned in then, nosing into her core before slicking a tongue up and inside of her. She couldn’t help the loud gasp that escaped her as, with perfect timing, Stiles gently pinched both of her nipples at the same time Derek speared her with his tongue. She’d been letting her hands hang to her sides but now she had them on Derek’s head, marveling at how soft his hair was. She let out another cry when he suddenly sucked her clit into his mouth and gave the hard nub a small bite. Stiles, meanwhile, brought a hand up to cup her jaw and turn her face to his and began to kiss her passionately. Derek let both hands roam over her ass and he pushed in, basically tongue fucking her pussy while Stiles kissed her with one hand on her throat, keeping her head back and the other playing with her boobs. The onslaught from both ends was amazing and Erica could feel herself getting close. Her legs started to shake and her breath got choppy, and Derek, knowing she was on the edge slid three fingers into her pussy while biting and then sucking her clit and Erica came apart, a cry on her lips and her eyes clenched shut as her orgasm raced through her. Both men helped her ride through it, Stiles with his hands all over her body and Derek with his mouth.

When she finally came down she couldn’t believe she’d come that hard. She was pretty sure she’d never orgasmed like that before. It was like a complete cliché romance novel ride, with stars and everything. Stiles had wrapped both arms around her and was effectively holding her up, her legs were useless jelly, and was nuzzling her. Derek stood up and then cupped her face for a sweet kiss.

“God, you were beautiful Erica. I’ve never seen anyone come apart so beautifully before,” Derek said gently, then stealing another soft kiss. Erica moaned at both his words and kisses.

“Please tell me that was just the appetizer and that there’s still more,” she whispered to them. Both men chuckled and Stiles reached down to pinch her on the butt. “Oh there’s more little girl. We’re nowhere near done with you yet.” She turned around in Stiles’ arms and immediately felt Derek wrap his arms around her. She leaned in and kissed Stiles, her hands running up his toned chest.

“Can I suck you both off? I’d really like to,” she asked, feeling weirdly bold and extremely horny. Derek let out a deep, guttural moan and Stiles just smirked, the cheeky bastard. While Derek ground his hips into her backside Stiles kissed her hard, tongue sliding in to her mouth and sucking on her lip. He pulled back, smirk still on his mouth. “Well I certainly wouldn’t say no, how about you Der?” An amused snort was all they received as an answer so Stiles began to push them both backwards towards plush couch.  When Derek’s knees hit he let himself fall backward into the couch, gracefully of course. Not something Stiles would ever be able to pull off, so he held Erica to keep her from following, turning her as he turned and sat as well.

Erica smiled at the two men sitting next to each other as she slowly knelt down between them, one knee from each man lining up with her breasts. She licked her lips as she let her hands trail up each leg, wishing the leather was a little thinner so she could feel more of them. She leaned in and inhaled the scent, leather had always been a turn on for her, both in scent and the feeling of it on her skin. She let herself slide her boobs across the knees while her hands drifted over to their crotches. Derek raised his arms to lace his fingers behind his head, letting his head fall back slightly, while Stiles had grabbed a hank of blond hair and was rubbing his fingers through it. Erica had to decide who to start with first and it was a tough choice, she had to admit.

“Eenie, meenie, miny moe…”

She moved to the side so that she was in between Derek’s legs fully and began to unbutton the button fly of his pants. She made sure to pop each one slowly, drawing it out, and she could see Derek narrow his eyes at her, but the small quirk of his lips let her know she was doing ok. Stiles had begun to rub himself through his pants as he watched her pull Derek’s cock out of the opening. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the large uncut cock, the purple blood-infused head already out and weeping. She wrapped her fingers around it and began to slowly pump it, watching Derek the whole time. When she wrapped her lips around the crown and began to lick Derek flopped his head back with a soft, “fuuuck”.

“God Der, look at her work you in, she’s so fucking beautiful with your cock filling her mouth. I can’t wait to see you fucking her,” Stiles rasped out, still stroking himself through his pants.

Erica let go with a small pop and keeping one hand around Derek she moved over and began to undo Stiles’ pants. Once she got him freed she swallowed him down to his base without warning, making Stiles yelp in pleasure. She pulled off and wrapped a hand around his cock and began to slowly pump both cocks at the same time.

“Oh boys, trust me, you’re going to look incredible with your cocks in me. I want to see you spit-roast me. Want to feel both of these cocks push into me.”

Erica was so turned on at the moment that one touch would probably set her off like a fire-cracker. She began to alternate taking each man into her mouth. She could take Stiles all the way down, Derek not quite all of the way. She sucked on their balls, rolling them on her tongue, swallowing and humming around both shafts and driving both men crazy. Stiles had his eyes clenched shut and was sweating as he held his cock up so she could lave his balls. Derek was letting weird little noises escape as she swirled around his cockhead and sucked on it hard. Another few minutes and Stiles begged for mercy, telling her if she kept up he’d come too soon. Derek had a little bit of stamina left and he began to gently throat fuck her as Stiles climbed down behind Erica and began to suck her clit from behind. Like she had anticipated a few well-placed licks and sucks had her screaming out her orgasm around Derek’s cock and it took all of Derek’s self-control not to spill down her throat.

When he pulled out of her mouth Derek also dropped down to the floor in front of her and kissed her hard, tasting himself and Stiles on her. “Stiles, get the bench ready, it’s time to fuck her,” Derek ordered. Stiles eagerly obliged, hopping up to pull a padded bench away from the wall. Derek meanwhile pushed Erica down onto her back and moved over her, both of her wrists held in one of her hands above her head. He ground his hips into her, wanting so badly to fuck her right there, but instead opted for kissing her and sucking marks into her throat while his free hand kneaded a breast.

“OK big guy, all ready, get her up here,” Stiles said.

Derek sat back on his heels and pulled Erica up with him before standing up. He turned her around and walked her over to the bench, ordering her to climb up onto it. She jumped onto it, no stranger to the piece of furniture, placing her knees on the padded rails and scooting down so her ass was in the air, then laying down into her forearms.

“Fuck me Derek, she knows what to do, God help me.”

Derek made quick work of securing her cuffs to the bench, checking for tightness again.

“Color?” He asked her.

She winked at him and gave him a saucy, “green, baby”. Derek smiled at her cheek then slapped her on the ass, earning a yelp from her. He came around and got down to her level.

“You ok with some toys first or do you want to go straight to the finale?” He asked.

Erica’s eyes glazed over a little and she let out a breathless ‘toys’ as her reply. “Good girl,” Derek said before kissing her.  Both men had gone over to the table but Erica couldn’t see what they were picking out, so she closed her eyes and let herself relax. After a minute she heard them walk back over and felt Stiles begin to rub his hands over her ass, then drag a finger down her pussy. She shuddered and moaned at the feeling.

“So responsive, huh Derek? Like she was made for us.”

“Indeed,” came the reply. “You ready girl?” Erica nodded and said yes. Stiles began to place light slaps across her butt cheeks, warming the skin up. A few smacks in and they became a little more pronounced until finally she felt Derek move behind her and smack her with a crop. It wasn’t a hard hit, not yet, but enough to zing, and Erica moaned at the sting. “Yes, more please,” she asked. Derek began to work her ass over with the crop, some hard, some soft, always keeping her on the edge and not knowing what would come next. He was throwing perfectly, not too light, not too hard, just enough to start throwing her into her headspace. He placed two hard smacks on each cheek, making her yelp out. But before the sting could really settle in she felt large hands caressing the skin, soothing it.

“Nice and pink Der, lovely.” Stiles picked up a flogger and asked her color.

“Still green, very green,” she said.

Stiles then began to flutter the flogger over her back and ass, letting the soft leather tails fall gently between her shoulder blades and then pulling them down her back over her ass. He did this several times and Erica felt herself drifting slightly. It was almost hypnotizing, the cool feel of the leather trickling over her. Stiles began to up the intensity when he saw her being to space out, bringing the tails down a little harder. He was using a thuddy flogger, the tails were wider and made of deer hide and made for more of a thudding impact rather than one of sharp impact. When done right it was almost like getting a massage. He began to flick his wrist as he brought the flogger down repeatedly in quick succession, marking her ass up beautifully. She would feel it in the morning, but it wouldn’t be overly painful.

He looked up to see Derek had moved in front of her and was sliding his cock in and out of her mouth. Each time the flogger came down he pushed in, Erica was moaning loudly as she eagerly sucked him off. He felt his own cock harden instantly at the sight of his boyfriend being sucked, and with a couple more smacks of the flogger he decided enough was enough. He tossed it onto the ground before leaning over Erica’s back.

“So.Fucking.Hot. Watching you suck my man off in front of me. You’re doing it so well too.” Erica let out another moan and tried to push her ass back into Stiles. She couldn’t move much but he got the idea. Derek leaned over, making sure not to choke Erica, and pulled Stiles in for a passionate kiss. He sucked on his tongue and bit his lip gently before pulling back. He had one hand wrapped up in Erica’s hair, keeping it pulled off to the side and out of her way. The other was caressing her throat, feeling his cock move in and out. Stiles gave his own shaft a few hard pulls before lining himself up and pushing into Erica.

“Holy fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” he gasped as her tight heat swallowed him. God damn she was tight as sin, he thought. He began to push in and out of her pussy, his hands gripping her hips. Erica was moaning almost not stop at this point, being fucked in both ends.

“That’s it baby girl, you like that? Like the feeling of both of our cocks in you? You have a mouth made for this, so fucking beautiful,” Derek said. The look of pure bliss on Derek’s face was heavenly. These were sometimes the only times Stiles would get to see them, when they were in the process of taking someone, or themselves, apart like this. Their jobs were contraindicative of anything like this. Stiles sped up his thrusts and ran a hand over Erica’s ass before bringing a thumb down to play at her hole. He quickly sucked it into his mouth to slick it up then pushed it in, gauging her reaction. The tight clenching and debauched moan was all the answer he needed. He wouldn’t go any farther than this, tonight. Because there would be another night, he was sure of it.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped, almost out of breath. “I’m not gonna last much longer. Switch with me.” Stiles gave one last, hard thrust before slowly pulling out. Erica pouted at them but Stiles quickly moved around to her head as Derek moved to her ass. He knelt down quickly and began to lick her pussy, giving himself a moment to calm down. He was too damn close and he didn’t want it to end just yet. He sucked and nipped, pulling on her clit, then sliding two fingers in to work her from the inside. Stiles had begun to kiss her, tasting Derek on her tongue while he kept stroking himself.

“You ready, want to feel Derek fuck you hard? Think you can take him?” Stiles teased. Erica gave him a wicked grin before looking over her shoulder. She let her tongue dart out across her bottom lip seductively. “I can take him. I wanna feel that huge cock fill me up, pound into me until I scream, feel all of his hot seed pour into me. Wanna be bred like a bitch.”

Derek stiffened and Erica could swear his eyes flashed a different color, but she was too shocked at her own words to really notice. For a second she was worried she’d taken the dirty talk too far when she saw Derek’s eyes narrow and a look come over his face, but then suddenly he was on her, draping over her back as he pushed into her. She cried out in pleasure at the intrusion and as Derek began to fuck into her relentlessly. She’d never felt anything like this before. She opened her mouth for Stiles, wanting his cock in her mouth. He slid in and began to thrust into her mouth, pushing in when Derek pulled out. He was going deep, but not deep enough to choke her. It was perfect. The look on Stiles’ face, of pure bliss, was perfect. She used her tongue and lips to drive him wild while Derek pounded into her, and when she could feel Stiles begin to tighten up, knew he was about to come, she told him with her eyes and mouth that she could take him. He sped up his thrusts, grunts and whimpers escaping him before he cried out. Erica could feel him shoot down her throat, the hot ropes of cum filling her. Stiles looked absolutely wrecked as he rode out his orgasm and then let himself slide out. Behind her she felt Derek stutter a bit and knew he was close. He had one hand next to hers holding himself up and the other one gripping her shoulder. He began to let grunts out as he pounded even harder. Stiles stayed in front of her, one hand on her cheek, the other cupping Derek’s as the man positively roared as he shot his cum into her. She could actually feel the scalding heat of his seed as it hit the inside of her, something she’d never felt before. Derek gave smaller thrusts as her pussy milked him dry then pushed in deep one more time. He dropped his one hand, now completely draped over her as he panted and tried to catch his breath.

Stiles began to caress his face, whispering something to him that she couldn’t make out. It sounded like he was telling Derek to breathe and to listen to his heart beat. After a moment it seemed like Derek had caught his breath so Stiles kissed him deeply, then bent down to kiss Erica with the same amount of passion. Derek climbed off of her and placed kisses along her back, almost as if to say ‘thank you’.  He stepped back to grab some wash rags to clean her up while Stiles began to unbuckle her. No one spoke, and no one felt the need to. Stiles rubbed her arms and legs to ease any cramps and then helped her down off of the bench. Before she could protest Derek had handed Stiles the rags and then bent down and scooped her up to carry her bridal-style to the couch. Stiles sat down sideways, so that he was leaning back and Derek laid her down between his legs. Taking the rags back he gently opened her legs and began to clean her off. Erica blushed bright red, because clearly this was the most wanton part of her night, right? Derek just smiled as he finished down below then moved up to her face and throat. The rags were warm and it felt heavenly, a sigh escaping her as Derek cleaned her. When he was done he kissed her again before hopping up to dump the rag in the sink. As he came back he grabbed a couple of fleece blankets and wrapped one around Stiles and Erica, then the other around himself. He pulled her legs up and sat down so that he was leaning against Stiles with one of his and both of Erica’s legs in his lap. They still didn’t speak, each one savoring their afterglow. But finally Derek was the one to break the silence.

“Thank you, Erica, for that gift,” he whispered to her, “you are perfect”. Stiles nuzzled into her neck, kissing her sweetly. “Our princess.” She honestly didn’t think she was capable of speech just yet, so she settled for a blissful smile and let her hand find his. Stiles’ hand found her other one and before she knew it, Derek had arranged all three of them so that Derek was laying down with his back to the cushions, Stiles on the outside and Erica snug in the middle. She’d never felt so safe before, in any situation, sexual or not. She fell asleep with a pang of sadness that when they woke up they would all go their separate ways.

When Stiles met Derek’s eyes, those eyes were burning crimson. Stiles knew. He’d known the second they both saw her. Had it confirmed when Derek, for the first time ever, had shifted while fucking Erica, putting his fingers between fang and skin to prevent Derek biting her while he talked him down. So he looked at Derek, smiled and flashed his own alpha eyes back. They both growled the same thing at the same time.

“ _Mate_.”


End file.
